gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chairmanprescott6179
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Emergence Day page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- The Forgotten Jedi (Talk) 21:44, April 25, 2011 Aircraft carrier page I'm not sure if the page you made was vandalism or fanon, but I'm going to assume it was fanon for the moment. We do not allow fanon articles on this wiki. This is your only warning, and if you do not abide by it, you will be banned.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *You've added some content that is quite clearly fanon, despite the warning. You will be banned for a month.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC)' *I think I wrote something that was supposed to be on another wiki. Or possibly wikipedia but not the Gears Of War wiki. I was proceeding to delete however I had seen that you had deleted it. *-Chairmanprescott, April 26th, 2011 Pages you have been making The pages you have been making have not been conforming to the Manuel of Style, or have already been made or covered in other articles. Please make sure the pages you are making are needed, and if they are, please read the MoS and make it correctly. Also, the images you uploaded were of poor quality, and uneeded.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the support. And interesting I was about to delete the King Raven Gunship, because I had realized it was a part of the actual King Raven artice. And I believe only operators can delete pages/articles however. And as of the pictures I shall from now on make them of more higher quality. I have also noticed that the page of, Unknown Vehicles is also uneeded as well.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 9, 2011 (UTC) In addition, and just to note; the article Special Forces/Commandos was actually about the Special Forces, the Special Tactics Group. Another article, which is about the Special Tactics Group 26 RTI, was only the STG detachment of the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry. So I do not see any reason as to why it had been deleted.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Because the only special forces are those that are part of the 26 RTI Special Tactics Group. No special forces units have been identified, and we have no information about anything outside of that unit. And the page did not follow the MoS and was not referenced.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I actually did not know that information. So I shall keep it non-existent. And I thought that I had referenced it, but I beleive that I may have not then. And I shall take a look at the MoS. *Take a look at the changes I made to the page you just made. Make sure you remember things like categories and the Games template.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Well I do see the changes you have made. And I will do so to make categories and other factors if I create a new page.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 9, 2011 (UTC) **We only make pages for specific events, characters, or creatures, not general stuff like summits. If the summit had been named, it would get an article, but it wasn't.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Well had I not have known that I would have not created it. However know that I know, I shall pay careful attention to it.--Chairmanprescott6179 June 11, 2011 (UTC) You Really have to ask permission before changing pages name and what was the "First" battle?--JacktheBlack 00:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) And for what page are you talking about? I do not know. And the first battle was during the events of Jacinto's Remnant of course, and when the Locust had emerged from the ground and COG forces had been there to wipe them out. They were able to surround and close in on them. This battle starts at page fourty-three of Jacinto's Remnant. --Chairmanprescott6179, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Skirmish south of Port Farrall.--JacktheBlack 00:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes that is the battle of what I was talking about. And I beleive I have made a mistake. I thought that I was editing the page that described one of the battles in Port Farall, in the middle of the city where there was a Berserker, starting on page 113 of Jacinto's Remnant. However I was actually creating a whole other page. I had thought that I was editing the page.--Chairmanprescott6179, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Please stop making a page about that truck. We have no idea if the truck in that picture is the one used in those events, and so it is speculation. Plus, the pages have not been conforming to the MoS.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC)